random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redsox1099/That's it. We Desprately Need Improving.
Tonight's chat session was possibly one of the worst ones I have ever seen in a long time. I'm being pretty serious with this. People are getting ticked off and leaving the wiki, nonstop smexual refrences, and some swearing. It was pretty bad. I've been noticing most people saying this place had no hope. I have some hope left in this place. Now, I have some ideas that are quite different than the ideas I saw in the past. And this time, I'MMA ADD SUM RAHW RANDOM-NESS IN DIS. (deep breath) LET'S GET IT STARTED. Ideas #1: No More Innapropriate Content (MUST CLEAN ALL THE BAD STUFF) No, I do not mean getting rid of everything down to the fawks and the dayums, I mean ban all explicit content. No more explicit sexual descriptions, and no more explicit swears (inb4 someone says swearing isn't that bad). We could have a kid as young as S&K randomly walk onto chat. Do you think he would want to see that? No? I thought so. We can swear and do sexual-related shat on Private Messages and what not, but not on the main wiki or chat. If you have a picture with swears on it: censor it. If you have a link with swears in the page: warn people. If you have a link with sexual content in it: DO ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. I have an idea of a three-strike policy for the wiki and the chat: WIKI STRIKES FOR SUGGESTIVE CONTENT 1. WARNING ON MESSAGE WALL 2. BAN FROM CHAT 3. BAN FROM WIKI CHAT STRIKES FOR EXPLICIT WORDING 1. WARNING 2. KICK 3.BAN FROM CHAT We can still have fake swears and inumendos (obvious and unobvious), but please: no more explicit content. #2: Enforce and Make More Rules (MOAR RULES. MOAR RULES EVERYWHERE.) We need this badly. We've been going to barely enforcing the rules to "fak rules imma do wut i want WOO". Along with the anti-explicit ideas, we should also have: little spam, respect other users, no trolling, no sockpuppets (humor-purposed alts excluded), etc. We should also put in the welcome messages when you enter notes like: "Please respect the rules for the wiki and chat as listed here: (insert link here)" and "Please Respect All Users". #3: Demote some Chat Mods and Admins (FIGHT DA POWAH MAN) Pretty much what RT's trying to do. More Mods=Less order, and Less Mods=More Order. Seems like some sort of...... ummmm.... I have no clue what it looks like, but it's just on my tounge... Oh well. #4: PROMOTE MOAR RAAAAAAANDOOOOOM (PROMOTE MOAR RAAAAAAANDOOOOOM) IMO, it hasn't been random lately. It seems alot different from when I first came here. Why not have another Random-Thon? That was a huge success. Everyone here put effort in it, and it certainly paid off. How about another massive Random Holiday? We haven't had one in a long time, and I would love to see one held again. We had alot of fun having those, am I right? .... Right?! .................................................... Still. We need moar random. Conclusion Well, those are my ideas. Please don't argue over this. You can have your opinions, I can have mine. Please add to the comments, and discuss. Thanks! :) Half-Life Prepare for unforseen consequences, Mr. Freeman....... 02:18, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts